She Hates Me
by linkinparkchica
Summary: Harry dates gabrielle, but it doesn't work out so well. a depressing piece to Puddle of Mudds "She Hates Me." Don't own the song or the characters, i just use them.


She Hates Me

__

Met a girl, thought she was grand   
fell in love, found out first hand  
went well for a week or two  
then it all came unglued

Harry, Ron and Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco were engaged, getting married in August while Ron was getting ready to purpose to Sally-Anne Perks tonight. Harry was single and very depressed. He had dated half of Hogwarts, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Kryssi Lupin, and Hermione at one point. Pansy, Parvati, Lavender, and Padma (just to name a few) and there were many others. He thought Hannah was going to be the one, but Voldemort killed her. 

One day while Harry was walking through Diagon Alley he bumped into a girl and knocked her papers down. When he bent down to get the papers he made eye contact with the girl. She was definitely a veela, but she looked familiar. 

"Hi, I'm Harry, I'm really sorry, but I didn't see you, I was lost in my thoughts I guess." Harry said to the veela girl. 

"Really, she said in an excited tone, "I'm Gabrielle, Fleur's leetle sister. You saved me before right. It is such an 'onor to meet you, I never got to say thank you. I was saved by zee 'Arry Potter. 

Than Harry mustered up all his courage and asked Gabrielle to go to the three broomsticks. She said yes and they started dating. It was a good two weeks, but we all know good things must come to an end. There were more fights in that third week than Harry could count. It was not fun. He knew they had to break up, but he knew she wasn't going to take this well. 

__

In a trap trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
  
" Have I told you how adorable you look today 'Arry. Zis is really sweet of you to take me here. I love zee Tipsy Tavern." Gabrielle said as they entered the door. 

Harry knew she hated it there, that's why he took her. He wanted to make as good as possible, but knowing she was going to cause a scene he had to take her somewhere it wouldn't matter. They sat at a table and got ready to order their food, but Gabrielle had to "powder her nose." They ate and chatted about everything and nothing, until it was time for dessert. 

"I have something to tell you!" they said at the same time. "You first Gabrielle, yours is probably more important. Mine isn't really."

" I love you 'Arry"

"You love me?"

"Yes I love you, do you love me back?"

"Yes!"

They hugged each other and sat down to eat dessert. In all the commotion they forgot about Harry's little thing to say. Deep down Harry might have loved Gabrielle, but he knew she didn't love him and they were both lying. Then Harry realized Gabrielle was playing a game. She knew Harry wasn't into long-term relationships (not after three years with Hannah then poof she's dead); she was trying to get Harry to break up with her. She hates him.

__

She fuckin hates me  
_trust_  
_she fuckin hates me_  
_la la la love_  
_I tried too hard_  
_and she tore my feelings like I had none_  
_and ripped them away_  
  
Two days later Gabrielle left Harry saying she didn't love Harry anymore. She was lying. Harry had actually loved her. He knew it, too. The whole time he was saying maybe deep down he really had loved her, he had. Not deep down, but real. 

Now Harry was locked in his room listening to his Puddle of Mudd CD, track number 6 over and over. He had a knife, a gun and pills. He didn't know which was going to work faster to kill himself but he was going to try. 

__

She was queen for about an hour  
after that shit got sour   
she took all I ever had   
no sign of guilt   
no feeling of bad, no

All the memories came back to Harry. The first stroll they had in Hogmeade, the trip to the three broomsticks, all the dates they had. She was so nice for the first day, but then after it was like she was one of the veelas at the Quidditch World Cup in 1994. They were mean and very ugly. She had spent a lot of his money and time. 

__

In a trap trip I can't grip

Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip

Then I started to realize

I was living one big lie

She has said she loved him. He fell for it too. He knew she was lying, but he loved her, wanted her, needed her. He kept her for as long as possible but he knew, actually everyone knew. She hated him.

  
_She fuckin hates me_  
_trust_  
_she fuckin hates me_  
_la la la love_  
_I tried too hard_  
_and she tore my feelings like I had none_  
_and ripped them away_

Gabrielle played the game well. She knew all the moves, all the tricks, and loved playing. She never liked Harry, she never wanted to thank him, she wanted to use him. Gabrielle hated men and made them pay. That was her game, what she did for fun.

__

  
that's my story, as you see  
learned my lesson and so did she  
now it's over, and I'm glad   
'cause I'm a fool for all I've said   
  
Well that's what happened on the last three weeks of Harry's life. He was used and emotionally abused, but now nothing was going to hurt him. He was going to take a knife and slice his wrist. There would be no more Voldemort, no more broken heart, and no more pain. He would see his parents, Cedric and Hannah again. He would be happy. 

Gabrielle was miserable also. She hadn't loved Harry, but he was great. She walked to his house, the door was open and she went up to his room. What she saw caused her knees to crumble under her. Harry was dead and covered in blood. There was no letter, just a bloody knife, but she knew he killed himself over her. She would never string a guy along again. (yeah right)

__

She fuckin hates me  
_trust_  
_she fuckin hates me_  
_la la la love_  
_I tried too hard_  
_and she tore my feelings like I had none_  
_and ripped them away_

We are here today to mourn the death of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He faced Voldemort eight times, defeated him three times, watched two resurrections of Voldemort, and witnessed many deaths. He was brave noble and one of the best friends in the world. He was the best godson anyone could ask for. He had a horrible life, but was so kind, he had so much fame, but never got a big head and what can I say took after his godfather was a lady's man. We will all miss Harry Potter. Heaven finally got its missing angel. 

-Sirius Black

HP Funeral Mass -98-

  
  
_la la la la la la la la la love  
trust  
la la la la la la la la la love  
trust  
she fuckin hates me_

Harry James Potter.

The Boy Who Lived 

7/31/80 - 7-31-1998

Heaven has it's missing

Angel


End file.
